The present invention relates to an electronic learning aid.
The present invention relates, more specifically, to an electronic learning aid which automatically provides and displays problems of mathematics. Students introduce their answer through key input means after calculation with figures. The electronic learning aid functions to compare the introduced answer with a correct answer stored therein.
A typical electronic learning aid is commercially available, such as "LITTLE PROFESSOR" (trade name) manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated. The "LITTLE PROFESSOR" automatically provides problems for exercise, and functions to compare the correct answer with an answer introduced by students through key input means. The score is displayed on a display panel when a predetermined number of problems are completed.
The present invention is to improve the above-mentioned electronic learning aid.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic learning aid of easier handling.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The electronic learning aid of the present invention mainly comprises means for automatically providing and displaying problems, input means for introducing an answer calculated by students, means for determining whether the introduced answer is correct, and means for reporting the determination results. To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a display means includes two display units of plural digits. The display units display various information in addition to the problems, for example, a percentage score, a selected number of problems, a number of correct answers, and problem group number.
In a preferred form, to facilitate an understanding as to whether the introduced answer is correct, the display means is driven to flicker and/or an alarm phone is generated.
The answer calculated by the student is introduced into a storage means and stored therein. Thereafter, the thus stored answer is compared with the correct answer when the student operates an answer key ASW.
A slidable switch is provided for selecting a desired level of difficulty. After selection of the levels of difficulty, when a preparation key PRE is operated, the digit number of problems is displayed on the display means in a manner, for example, "00+00".
A switch is provided for selecting a desired number of problems. The number of problems can be selected among "10", "25" and "100".
Numeral keys, the answer key ASW, and a clear key CLR are provided for introducing the calculated answer. A counter means is associated with operations of the answer key ASW and the clear key CLR for counting the number of correct answers.
In order to repeatedly select a same problem group, a predetermined problem is developed upon combined operation of the numeral keys and a start key STR.